


Pretty Boy

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Getting Together, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: "the teacher's all like 'be nice to your desk partner, they just might turn out to be your future spouse' and you turn to wink at me are you even real?" au cause why the hell not





	Pretty Boy

"Okay, everyone! Please quiet down so we can start our lesson! As you can see, I gave you all assigned seating." I groaned at that, I was sat next to Dan Howell. For some reason, I greatly disliked (hated) him. It all started out when we were 5 or 6. He did something mean and stupid to me, and it just continued from there. I think when I was 7 he called me 'stupid head' and I burst into tears and then punched him. Either way, I still disliked him, even more now. He was a huge flirt and a even bigger player, which was both annoying and stupid. Girls were falling at his feet (at least the ones that weren't sensible enough to realize they are just going to get hurt) and he picked them up, showed them a good time, and then dumped them on the ground even rougher then they could imagine. It was sickening.

"Problem, Mr. Lester?" Mrs. Greene, the teacher, said, glancing towards me. "No, ma'am, I apologize." She seemed pleased enough with my answer, turning back towards the majority of the class. "As I was saying, please be nice and pleasant with your desk partner! Who knows, maybe they'll even be your future spouse!"

I rolled my eyes. Girls started laughing in the back, a boy muttered "I'm not gay", and do you know what Dan Howell did? Do you fucking know what he did?

He winked.

He turned towards me and he winked. He had the actual audacity to wink at me. He actually did that. So I did the normal thing, I played cool.

No, I didn't, because I was a blushing mess (boys, they are so annoying). So I scoffed with my bright red cheeks and I said, "Just because I'm the only openly gay boy at this school doesn't mean you can hit on me." I was excepting a sarcastic response or maybe a "Please, I wasn't hitting on you" from him but instead he laughed.

What does this laugh mean? Is he laughing because he wasn't trying to hit on me and I blew things out of proportion? Is he laughing because he was hitting on me? I was confused and it obviously showed on my face as the next thing out of his mouth was, "Hey, pretty boy, don't think too hard."

What was that supposed to mean? And pretty boy? What type of insult is that? I just glared at him and started to focus on my school work.

.

"Hey, pretty boy." Every morning. Every damn morning. For the past two months.

"I know we have this talk every day, and I also know you're either deaf or stupid, so I'll repeat myself, like I do every morning. Stop calling me pretty boy."

"Learn to take a compliment, beautiful."

"That's what you say to the girls after you catcall them."

"Ah, I'll stop if you really want. But I do have a argument, this is different." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off but pressing a finger to my lips. "Yes, I know what you are going to say. With the girls, which I haven't done in a few months, it was crude and disgusting things that I would yell after them. Here, it really is a compliment. I really think you're pretty."

"Oh, I uh, okay. But you were disgusting to those girls."

"I know, and I am truly sorry for that. And if the nickname really bothers you I won't use it anymore."

I remained silent and started pulling out my schoolbooks.

 

.

"Pretty boy!"

After nearly four months, it had become my usual. I would leave class, he would call my nickname (which I will never admit to anyone, but I actually have become fond of it), and then he would race down the hall and walk down the hallway with me to my next class. Then he would say goodbye to me, tell me he would see me the next day and then walk off to his class further down the hall.

"Yes, Howell?" He fell into step besides me, pulling his backpack straps tighter. "Can I talk to you at lunch?" I pulled a confused face before answering. "Sure? You know where I sit, right?" He nodded before gesturing to the door that we stopped at. "We're here, you know." I looked to the door number and sure enough, we were at my room. "Okay, so?"

"So you need to go to class, beautiful."

"I don't want to though." He chuckled and then stepped closer to me, my face inches from his. "Well, I am sorry but it is the way of life." He quickly pecked me on the cheek and then pushed me forward into the classroom. I was in too much shock to realize he had already left to go to his class. I sat down in my chair by Louise, who slapped me on my arm. "Are you dating someone without telling me? Are you two a thing? What is up with this?"

"Louise, please. I had no idea he was going to do that."

"Okay, fair enough." She said with an eye roll. 15 minutes passed and she leaned over to whisper in my ear. "He is pretty cute, though,"

"I know, right?" I replied, not missing a beat.

"Ha! I knew it! You like Howell." I quickly glared at her and pressed my finger to my lips. "Don't tell a soul."

.

"Hello, pretty boy." I looked up from my lunch, watching him sit down next to me. "Hey, Howell. What did you need to ask me?"

His hands were clasped tightly in his lap, his lunchbox resting on the table in front of him. "Do you mind if I ask you a semi-personal question?"

"Sure? I mean if it's too personal I'll just not answer it-"

"Yeah, yeah of course." He looked up, his face almost desperate. "How did you know you're gay?"

I looked at him, holding his gaze. "I just kind of knew? I realized I really liked boys and I didn't really care for kissing girls and just came to the conclusion I guess. Why are you wondering?" Then it hit me. "Do you think you're gay?"

"Please don't tell anyone." I nodded my head slowly, my hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "Of course, it's safe with me. But don't worry, if you are gay or anything else, it's alright. You won't go to Hell or anything. It's perfectly okay." Dan shook his head, looking at the floor. "My dad, if he, if he found out I would get kicked out. Disowned. I don't know how my mom would react but it wouldn't be good either." I immediately leaned over to hug him, my chest pressed against his side, my head leaned against his shoulder.. "I'm sorry. They're assholes. Who would ever willingly get rid of you?" He sniffled and a single tear ran down his face. A sad smile forming on his face as his leaned his head on mine. "Thanks, pretty boy. I'd even think you were flirting with me." I giggled, my arms squeezing his body slightly tighter. "Whatever you want, Howell."

.

"Pretty one." I raised a brow at him as I sat down in my chair. "I thought I was 'pretty boy'? It's been that way for the past 5 months?" He shook his head as he laid his arm across my shoulders. "I thought about changing it for a chance."

I grabbed his chin, pulling is face closer, almost kissing him until- "Mr. Lester, I would advise you not to do what I think you are about to do. I do not tolerate PDA in this classroom." I groaned and dropped my hand, turning to face my teacher. "Ma'am, I thought you wanted us to date and marry our desk partners? That is how this entire thing happened." Mrs. Greene laughed, "Mr. Lester, I will tolerate one peck, but I better not see anything else for the next 45 minutes." I whooped and quickly pecked Dan's lips, grabbing his hand right after and holding on to it. Dan laughed and squeezed my hand back. "Oh pretty boy, what am I going to do with you?"

.

"Phillip Michael Lester!" Louise yelled, plopping down on the seat next to me. I held my finger up, swallowing my food before responding. "What did I do this time?" I took another bit of my sandwich, letting her go off as she unpacked her lunch.

"Honestly, Phil? You started dating Howell and you didn't even tell me!"

"Okay, I can see why you're upset, but we literally started dating yesterday, I was going to tell you today anyways" I raised a eyebrow. "How's you find out anyways?"

"Well, Phil, I'm sure you know you are the only openly gay boy at our school." I nodded. "Yes, I am incredibly aware of that. It's basically the bane of my existence."

"Well, when one openly gay boy kisses another boy in front of an entire class, things spread." I winced. "Yeah, forgot about that." I shrugged, a grin across my face. "Oh well, I wanted to kiss my boyfriend and I don't regret it." Louise laughed and took a bite of her sub.

.

"Okay, last day of school and you're off! This is your last official day of school before graduation. Use it wisely." Mrs. Greene said. "Please be kind to your classmates, you'll all be out of this hell hole in a few hours."

"Pretty boy." Dan said, slipping into the chair besides me. "Ah, Mr. Howell. You're late." Mrs. Greene said. Dan reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "I have this from the office, my dad signed it and everything. Sorry about that." She took this piece of paper and smiled. "All is forgiven, Mr. Howell. I hope you have a good last day." Dan smiled at her, grasping my hand unconsciously. "I hope you do, too, ma'am." She returned to the board and started drawing a game of hangman. "Alright, class, listen up. Any guesses?"

.

"Ma'am?" My teacher turned to face me, raising a eyebrow in reply. "I just wanted to say thank you for assigning me and Dan as desk partners. I don't know if you've noticed, but we've grown really close in the past two semesters." She laughed and patted me on the back. "Trust me, I've noticed. I'm very happy you two have found each other. Invite me to your wedding if you ever get the chance." I laughed, promising her I would and went out the door to find Dan.

.

Samantha Greene walked up her driveway from her mailbox, opening up her front door and walking through. After shuffling through the mail for a few seconds, she opened a letter that interested her. It was from Phil Lester and Daniel Howell, two names she hadn't heard in 8 years. She quickly pulled the letter out and opened it.

'We invite you to attend the wedding of

Phillip Michael Lester

and

Daniel James Howell'

Her face broke out into a grin, knowing that they were still happy all these years later.


End file.
